The Walking Mountains
by AkumaKami64
Summary: At the Battle of Trost, it wasn't the Rogue Titan that appeared. No, it was something else, something far more ancient than a mere Titan. Now even the mighty Titans must gaze up at The Walking Mountains. Attack on Titan/Shadow of the Colossus Xover.


The Walking Mountains

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Attack on Titan or Shadow of the Colossus

Summary: At the Battle of Trost, it wasn't the Rogue Titan that appeared. No, it was something else, something far more ancient than a mere Titan. Now even the mighty Titans must gaze up at The Walking Mountains. Attack on Titan/Shadow of the Colossus

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

If any human still lived within the area between Wall Rose and Wall Maria, they would bear witness to a strange sight. Many strange and ethereal tendrils, at least a dozen or more, flew through the air at an alarming rate, soaring over Wall Maria and racing to the second wall at speeds no beast on that Earth could match. Each was long, at least a quarter mile each, with black edges with a small grey sliver like down the middle. They shot about erratically, in and around each other, acting more like flying snakes than anything else. But they all stayed in a group and headed forward in the same direction. If the Titans lurking about noticed them, they paid them no mind.

It did not take them long to reach and cross Wall Rose and into the Trost District. If they realized the destruction and carnage partaking below in the town as the ravenous Titans devoured every human they could find, they showed no indication of it. The tendrils shot through the air and down to their target; a grey-bearded Titan wandering through Trost for another meal to be had. The tendril shot into the belly of the giant, yet not leaving a mark. The force of it sent the Titan stumbling backwards and falling on its backside, roaring in pain...

_**"Thy wish to live, young one?"**_

Eren's eyes shot open as an ominous, otherworldly voice echoed in his ears. It was then he realized he wasn't on shingles of a roof or in the belly of a titan. He also realized his mobility gear was missing. Instead, he found himself on some kind of white stone with the sun glaring down on him. He slowly got to his knees before standing, not remembering at the moment that two of his limbs should be missing. He winced as the brightness of his surroundings blinded him for a moment...than his eyes widened in shock, his voice caught in his throat as he struggled to find words.

The first thought was that he was outside the walls. Because there was no way a place like this existed anywhere within any of the walls. He was standing on the edge of a cliff, standing on some kind of man-made platform. Hundreds of feet below him was a large mass of sand with small and large rock formations littering it. To his right, he saw what he could only assume were mountains, the large rock formations that dwarfed even the Titans.

And straight ahead was a narrow bridge, and it looked to him like it stood as tall as half of one of the great walls. The bridge stretched on for what seemed like a mile before it reached a large building, a grand temple...

Jean glared at nothing in particular as he, Marco, and Sasha all raced through Trost. The plan was...not a complete failure yet, in Jean's current opinion. It wasn't going well as squads seemed to be falling like flies, but his squad was able to pick off a few of the Titans. Still, that didn't amount to much compared to the growing horde swarming the town. The more that got in, the more unlikely it would be that any of them would see the next day.

"Hey, Jean, I think I see something up ahead!" Marco called, pointing forward and a bit to the right of their forward path.

"Is it a Titan?" Jean asked warily, unable to make out what it was. Whatever it was, it was just a bit smaller than the buildings surrounding them, making it bob in and out of their vision as they soared through the air via mobility gear.

"No, it's a...," Marco started only to blink in confusion.

"Am I the only one seeing the out-of-place, grassy hill in the middle of the town?" Sasha asked with wide eyes.

"Wha...no, now you aren't," Jean said with a deadpan expression as he got a good look at it, "Come on guys. Let's go check it out. I normally wouldn't think it's a Titan, but I don't see how it can't be given this situation," He ordered with a sigh...

"Where am I?" Eren asked in disbelief, "Wasn't I...eaten? Is this...heaven?" He asked, not sure what to make of this. He squinted his eyes as he saw a figure on the bridge, heading into the temple. It looked like a human on a horse.

Not sure what else to do, Eren began to run across the long bridge. However, despite his training, he soon realized that no matter how fast he ran, it would take him quite a long time to reach the temple. So, with that in mind, he occasionally slowed and marveled at the sight of what he assumed was the outside world. As he got closer, he began to realize just how big the temple was. He might be wrong, but the very peak could be as tall as the walls mankind had been so safe behind until a few years ago.

It felt like it must have taken him nearly half an hour just to cross the bridge. While he originally wished he had his mobility gear on him, he soon realized that unless he jumped off the edge and used the bridge and its support beams to grapple onto, the equipment would have been useless to him anyway. When he reached the temple, he blinked as he noticed two things.

One was that his path was blocked by a stone door that seemed to be more of a wall than a door. The second was a path to the side, leading upwards,_ 'Did he head up there?' _Eren wondered to himself. Just as he was about to go up it, the stone door in front of him lowered to reveal a passage. He looked back across the bridge and sighed,_ 'No point in turning back now. Might as well as check it out,' _He mentally decided as he headed into the dark hallway...

"What the hell is this?" Jean asked in frustrated confusion as they looked down at the anomaly. It really did look like a mass of stone and dirt, covered in grass. But it was right in the middle of the streets

"You think the Colossal Titan kicked in some dirt when kicked the wall?" Sasha asked, scratching her head in confusion.

"Maybe...Marco, you stay up here and keep a look out for any Titans. I and the others will take a closer look at this...whatever it is," Jean instructed...

"Wow," Eren said in amazement as he looked down the spiral...it was more of a smooth and gradual ramp than a staircase. Either way, it was a path downwards that went around the circular walls of the large room he had entered. Peeking over the edge, he saw a pool of water in the center of it, _'This has got to be at least ten meters high,'_ He thought in wonder. He blinked as he heard the sounds of horse hooves clicking against stone. He sighed as he ran down, hoping to catch up with whoever he was following.

_'Who the hell makes a ramp like this instead of stairs?! Or not put in a rail or something?!'_ Eren wondered to himself in annoyance as he stayed a bit close to the wall, having almost slipped and fell several times. He was, to say the least, greatly annoyed with this confusing situation.

Finally reaching the bottom, he walked to the pool and splashed his face with water and sighed, _'What am I even doing here?'_ He asked himself as he felt light wash over his face. Looking up to the door way and peering through, his eyes widened in awe...

"Okay, there is no way this was flung by the Colossal Titan. The road would be tore up and everything, or be one big crater!" Jean noted, seeing that the 'hill' was on top of the stone road with no visible damage around it.

"This looks more like someone piled on dirt and stones here, bit by bit, until they got this and grass grew over it. But why would anyone do something like this in the middle of town?" Sasha asked, scratching her head in confusion, "And was this even here before today?"

"I don't see how we would have missed seeing this from up on the wall, but this grass couldn't have grown that fast...," Jean said with a sigh, "In any case, while it IS strange, it doesn't seem to have anything to do with the Titans, so we best head off for now and get back to the fighting," He ordered.

"Yeah, you're right," Sasha agreed, turning to use her gear when something caught her eye, "Hey, Jean, take a look at this," She called over as she jumped down to the lower part of the hill...

Eren could not believe what he saw. It was...the most majestic and imposing work of architecture he had ever laid his eyes upon. There was a wide and grand hall, easily fifty feet long. Along the walls were eight statues on each side, every one of them different and stranger than the last. And at the end of the hall was...there was no other way to put it, it was an altar of some kind, set before large windows that granted entry for the almost blinding light. And as Eren walked forward, he noticed the most incredible piece of the room. On the ceiling, just in front of the alter, was a large sky light that let in rays that truly were blinding, making it impossible to see up.

"What is this place...?" Eren asked in disbelief as he stopped at the last statues before the altar.

_**"Thy wish to live, young one?"**_ The voice called again, echoing in many tongues and almost divinely imperial.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Eren demanded, looking around in all directions. He went wide eyed as the lights from the sky light shined brighter.

_**"We art Dormin and We hath been expecting thee,"**_ Dormin answered, almost sounding...amused.

"We?" Eren asked, confused.

_**"Thine fate rests upon the edge of a sword. Thou made an oath to rid the world of those foul beings the mortals hath named Titans,"**_ Dormin reminded.

"W-what? How could you know that?" Eren asked with wide eyes. Sure, it was no secret he hated the titans, but he had never met this...whatever it was he was talking to.

_**"We know everything about thou, Eren Jaeger,"**_ Dormin answered ominously, _**"If you will honor that oath, We wilt grant thou aid to assist in slaying them..."**_

"What is it?" Sasha asked, poking a strangely carved and large rock, a large hole in it, "It...almost looks like a stone mask or something."

"Hell if I know," Jean answered with a shrug, "Maybe somebody was working on a statue or something when the Titans attacked," Jean suggested.

"...Jean, is it just me or does that look like a spine to you?" Sasha asked with a dreadful blank face, pointing back up the 'hill' where rocks formed what looked like spine bones.

"...Those were NOT there a few seconds ago," Jean said nervously.

"Jean...if that's a spine, what are we standing on then...?" Sasha asked worriedly.

"What? Why would you help me?" Eren asked, blinking and slowly turning to his left as a statue started glowing brightly.

_**"Because, Thy art one of Us,"**_ Dormin answered cryptically, _**"But heed this. Should thou accept this, the price you will pay may be heavy indeed,"**_ They warned.

Eren just stared at the statue. For some reason, all of his doubts and suspicions melted away for a moment as he approached the statue. Three simple words echoed in his mind, "It doesn't matter."

Dormin chuckled mirthfully,_** "Very well then. Go child, for Valus the Minotaur has leant you his power," **_They declared as Eren placed his hand on the statue before being enveloped in light...

Sasha and Jean froze as the hole they were both standing near glowed blue with a black dot in the middle, resembling an eye all too eerily , "No way...," Jean whispered in disbelief, steading himself as it started to move, "Sasha, move, now!" Jean ordered as he used his mobility gear to get up to the roof Marco was on.

"Holy crap!" Sasha yelled, obviously freaked out, as she landed beside Jean, "What is that thing!?" She called out.

"Great, first a Colossal Titan, than an Armored Titan, now a Stone Titan?! What are they...doing...evolving...?" Jean asked in frustration, slowly fading into shock as he turned to look at what was happening.

A giant stone hand, covered in orange-brown fur, reached forward and pushed the mass upwards. The body started to shake, violently, sending loose chunks of dirt and stone flinging everywhere, making the three soldiers shield their faces. When they looked again, they saw the true form of the creature. It had two legs with giant metal hooves instead of feet. Most of the legs were stone, except for the fur on the bottom half of the legs.

From the waist up, it was mostly covered in fur, but the arms were completely bare. Its stone face seemed almost shaped like a bear's with two broken horns on its head. Perhaps the most terrifying thing about it was that it was covered in armor. Not like the Armored Titan's, which was armor-skin. This literally looked like it was wearing giant-sized armor made of stone, on it's arms and legs mostly. Along its back were three strange structures that looked almost like platforms.

"Jean, I don't think that's a titan...," Marco whispered in horror as the...thing got to its knees and moved to stand, loose stones falling from the beast and smashing on the street below.

"Oh god...That thing must be over twenty meters tall!" Sasha realized as it finally stood at its full height, the ground shaking with every little step the massive creature took.

Jean blinked as he realized...this thing was wider than the street it was standing on..., "Okay you two, enough gawking, let's get out of here before that thing notices us, or just outright crushes us!" Jean ordered loudly as he prepared to launch his gear to start hauling his rear far from here to a safer distance...

Only to realize that the vibrations of this creature had masked the footsteps of a fifteen-meter Titan, now standing right behind them with a disturbing grin, "Oh god," Marco whispered in horror as they all aimed their gear to go around the creature.

_'Dammit, I guess there really was no hope for us after all...,'_ Jean thought as looked into the eyes of the man-eating giant. Than his eyes widened as he felt a gust of wind hit his back, "What?!" Jean yelled as a giant hand barreled over their heads and impacted with the Titan, grasping the top of its head fully, and even some of the torso. The three humans looked up in disbelief, seeing that the colossal rock-beast had reached over and grabbed the Titan. And in its shadow, they couldn't help noticing the blue eyes were now an angry red as the stone giant crushed the Titan's head.

Wasting no time, the trio used their mobility gear to zip several buildings away in case the Titan's body could regenerate. Once they were away, they turned to look at the behemoth and saw it scraping or crushing down on the Titan's now headless neck. With a grunt, it dropped the lifeless corpse and began to wander off, its red eyes scanning for more targets.

"...Am I dreaming?" Marco asked in shock, feeling like he was going to faint.

"Did...did that thing just help us?" Sasha asked in awe as she watched the beast walk through the town. Its arms often scraped off the walls of buildings, but it paid the sensation no mind. It must have been little more than a tickle to it, feeling the futile resistance of the brick and wood against the tops of his hands and arms.

"Don't be stupid," Jean said numbly, "That thing...didn't give a damn about us," He whispered before blinking as a loud roar echoed throughout the air. He looked up and watched as the walking mass of earth picked up a four-meter Titan with its right hand...and crushed it into a pulp. Rearing back its long and mighty arm, it flung the bloody remains at a distant seven-meter Titan, knocking it over and out of sight, possibly dead.

"Umm, Jean? I know I'm not the sharpest of the tools, but I think killing the Titans is more or less the same as helping us," Sasha pointed out with an awkward smile, still a bit freaked.

"I'm not even sure if that thing notices us," Marco commented, "We must almost be like ants to it."

Jean clicked his teeth as he turned away, "Either way, let's leave this thing be. Whether or not it cares about us, or if it's going to be a threat to us later, I think it's best to leave it alone and let it thin the ranks for us," He ordered as he fired up his gear and took off. The other two hesitated for only a second before speeding off.

"Think we should warn the others about this?" Marco asked uncertainly.

"Warn them? I don't think anyone in town will be able to miss it," Jean pointed out, still feeling tiny tremors from that giant's movements.

Sasha glanced back over her shoulder as she looked at the creature, the Stone Monster, and couldn't help being in awe by it. There was something majestic, something grand about it. She knew Jean was probably right about this being, that it probably didn't care about them. But Sasha wasn't the smart one of the group, so she allowed herself to smile and privately believe that this new kind of giant was on humanity's side for a change.

End of Chapter

Tada! There it is folks, the first ever Attack on Titan/Shadow of the Colossus Xover!(thatI know of) Look on and in awe you mortal fools as the Colossi smash through the Titan horde! BWAHAHAHA!

(coughs) Okay, enough of that. Yes, as you can see, Eren can turn into a Colossus instead of a Titan. And yes, for tose of you that have played the game but not studied the out-of-game information about it, the Colossi all have names given by the game makers, Team Ico. The first is Valus the Mintotaur,(Personally,I thought his face looked like a bear) but without his giant club for reasons that will be explained later.

Now, onto some stats. The AoT universe reads everything in meters instead of feet. So, for those like me that are use to feet, here are the rounded conversions.

4 Meter Titan= 13 feet

7 Meter Titan= 23 feet

15 Meter Titan= 49 feet

Valus, the first of the Colossi, is 70-76 feet tall. Yes, that's right, the first Colossus is still bigger than all regular titans. And with his broad shoulders, I think he'd be just a bit too big to fit down the streets without breaking anything besides the ground. For the record, Valus apparently weighs 40 ton...which seems light to me in retrospect as Kuromori(the eightth one that crawls on walls) is suppose to weigh 10 Tons despite being a geico to Valus.

Any way, yes, Dormin is obviously involved in all this and now there is a Colossus tearing apart Titans. Weither or not Eren is in complete control or just in a feral rampage, or not mentally aware at all, is up to you to figure out until when/if he turns back. Also, to make this clear, this takes place Mikasa found out Eren was eaten. When Eren was a titan, he probably went unnoticed by people before saving Mikasa, but a Colossus can NOT be missed.

So, hoped you enjoyed all of this! No QTP this time. Might leave it out this fic. I'm doing that a bit more often now. Well, Read and Review!


End file.
